


A Zombie Love Story

by KaizokuHime



Series: Halloween week [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochist!Luffy, Mild Gore, Zombie!Law, human!Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: Trafalgar Law, who had become little more than a rotting corpse with the desire for living flesh, felt something within him change when his gaze first rested upon one of the Livings he was hunting.





	1. A New Chance at Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A birthday present for Masamoony. Inspired by The Zombie song by Stephanie Mabey. Will contain blood, gore, and lemons, all things that Masamoony loves (don't deny it).

Trafalgar Law, who had become little more than a rotting corpse with the desire for living flesh, felt something within him change when his gaze first rested upon one of the Livings he was hunting along with the rest of surrounding zombies. He didn’t look like much from afar, with dull, messy hair and a small wiry build, but he was somehow making Law feel like _Law_ again, ruled by logic and emotion instead of hunger and instincts. He did seem to have retained some sense of hunger though, because he couldn’t help but salivate when looking at the dark haired living which inspired such dramatic changes within him.

…

Law has been stalking his Living for weeks now, keeping track of his group and their habits. While it was difficult because of how often they changed locations, due to factors like a lack of food and not wanting to attract his kind with their presence, but now his preparations were finally complete.

  
The plan was not as elegant as his former self would have liked, but it would have to do. The dark haired Living liked to sometimes wander on his own, which presented the best opportunity for him to be captured. So when, once again, the Living wandered away from his group Trafalgar Law was ready. He’d gathered a good number of his kind to be a distraction and a good shield against the Living’s attacks until he could get close enough.

  
He directed his kind towards the apartment building his Living was currently exploring, careful to make sure he did not stand out in the crowd, not wanting to become a target. They were quickly noticed and his Living began taking countermeasures, trying to destroy the stairs as he climbed them while shooting the heads of the undead when they got too close. When Law got close enough to the source of the gunshots he was taken aback by the beauty of his living, he looked terribly beautiful covered in gore. Brain matter was splattered over his face and clothes, along with some blood that had oozed out of a nearby zombie’s wounds. Law would love to see what his Living would look like covered in his own blood…

  
Distracted by his thoughts, Law did not notice that he had left himself wide open to attack, no longer shielded from view by his kind. But he was not shot. His raven-haired Living, who had given meaning to his existence once again, was just staring at him, seeming to see something within him, giving Law the perfect chance to grab him and escape.

  
It was a little difficult to carry the Living all the way to his destination, given the state of his right arm. It had been severed off at some point by a Living he had encountered, but he’d retained enough medical knowledge, once he had been ‘awakened’, to sew it back on after he constructed a lab for himself and found the medical materials he needed. Luckily he could still move his arm, to an extent, but his lack of control over the limb frustrated Law.

  
His body had been in terrible shape by the time he ‘awakened’. His arm mostly severed, his eye and part of his face missing, a chunk had been bitten out of his thigh, much of his ribcage was exposed, and for some reason his zombie self had thought it would be a good idea to rip his heart out and carry it around. The arm had been easy enough to take care of, but he had yet to take care of the rest of his ‘injuries’. His chest was easy enough to hide behind the black and yellow hoodie and lab coat he had found but he really need to take care of that soon. It left too many openings and he hated feeling vulnerable.

  
Law was exhausted by the time he reached his lab. His body was still getting used to being controlled by something other than instincts, still wanting to lazily shamble along until he sensed prey. Having to use such concentrated effort for so long took its toll on him so he had to sit down and rest after securing his Living to the examination table in front of him. But now it was time to learn why this Living had caused such a drastic change to his very being.

  
He sterilized his needle before taking a sample of the mysterious being before him, not wanting to lose him to disease just because he hadn’t bothered to be sanitary. He took the vial of blood he had collected and inserted it into the waiting machine, which he had prepared ahead of time. He was surprised when he could faintly feel the coolness of the metal he was touching. He hadn’t felt anything since he had been turned. He’d have to investigate that later.

  
The human had refused to look at him while this was all taking place, noticeably angry that he had received such treatment. But then Law tripped due to the stiffness of his limbs when coming back over he giggled at his clumsiness, not even phased when Law turned to glare at him.

  
Law found himself fascinated with the Living’s joyful expression, even when he was still human he had never felt much joy especially after the beginning of the end of his life when the disease causing corpses to rise again first emerged. How could someone who had undoubtedly witnessed the many horrors of this world be so bright and cheerful…?

  
Never mind that for now, it is time for the next experiment. Hopefully he could solve the mystery of this Living soon, he was already coming dangerously close to being obsessed with the poor thing. He already felt a great deal of possession over it. If anything tried to take it from him, living or undead, they would be eliminated with without mercy. Now to get the rest of the samples he needed…


	2. A No Good, Very Bad, Zombie Filled Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally another chapter! Sorry, college likes to bury me in work. Also this chapter is my second submission for the OP Halloween Event. (So late, I know, but I'm too stubborn to give up.) Anyway, lets see how our human protagonist is doing. ^^

Luffy had just been minding his own business when he was suddenly surrounded by zombies. Ok, so he wasn’t supposed to be wandering around, but he’d done it all the time without any serious consequences. Until now. Maybe he’d rethink it next time but it was too late. Now he was stuck in an abandoned building, forced to climb to the third story in order to keep himself from being surrounded. It was better now that the zombies were forced to come at him from the same general direction but he was having some trouble fending them off with his shotgun, worried about running out of bullets before he had made his escape.

  
Then something caught his eye; there was a zombie in the crowd that seemed different. Luffy couldn’t quite place what it was, but he seemed to have a spark of … humanity in him. He was also surprised by the lack of malicious intent; all the zombies around him wished for his death so that they could feed on his flesh, they were so overwhelmed with hunger. But the main emotion he could feel from the tall, one-eyed zombie was… curiosity.

  
Luffy’s guard was lowered from surprise and the lack of ill will, so he was caught off guard when that same zombie ran over to him, picked him up, and carried him off, running in a definitive direction. What the hell?! This zombie was definitely not normal, he’d never seen a zombie bother to carry a human somewhere else just to eat them.

  
...

  
By the time the zombie reached his destination Luffy was pissed. Or trying to be pissed to distract himself from his curiosity and the small fear that he was just brought all this way to die an even more gruesome death, especially after he caught sight of some particularly nasty looking medical tools. He did not admit to himself that he was slightly curious about what they were used for. _It wasn’t his fault that he come to almost enjoy pain after being exposed to it so often and in such a hopeless situation_.

  
After he was strapped to the table at the center of the room he was relieved that the zombie just took a blood sample; he’d even sanitized the injection area beforehand! He refused to look directly at the whole time, determined to convey his anger at this treatment even if it was just through pouting.

  
The more Luffy (discretely) watched the zombie the more human he seemed. Especially when he appeared to trip over his own foot. Luffy couldn’t help but laugh at the zombie causing him to glare in return which only made laughing worse. Unfortunately this seemed to spur the human-like zombie on as he then began preparations for Luffy’s next ordeal, the snap of his medical gloves echoing ominously in the large room.

  
The next thing Luffy knew the zombie began taking samples, clipping off little pieces of hair and fingernail and putting them in labeled containers. Then he picked up an absorbent piece of cloth and moved to be extremely close to Luffy, almost cradling his face as he opened Luffy’s mouth and used the cloth to quickly take a swab of his cheek. Luffy was too shocked by the sudden closeness of the surprisingly attractive zombie to resist and by the time he recovered the undead man had already moved away.

  
While the zombie was turned around messing with his equipment Luffy was surprised to discover how loosely he was tied to the bed. And the straps weren’t even that hard to break. Luffy had always been strong for his size, which was only enhanced when he had to use it all the time to save his life and the lives of his friends. So ripping apart some flimsy leather straps, even from his awkward angle, was no problem for him.

  
The undead man seemed preoccupied with whatever he was doing, and even though he hadn’t done anything particularly harmful to Luffy he had no desire to stay there, so Luffy quietly tore through his binds and snuck out of the open doorway.

  
He finds himself in what looks like a former clinic, which explains all of the medical devices laying around. He quickly sprints to the nearest wall, sliding along it to keep himself from being seen from the outside. Then he peaks through a nearby window looking for any sign of zombies; who knows how many there could be with a zombie currently inhabiting this building. Surprisingly he doesn’t see any signs of movement and quickly makes his escape to a nearby building.

  
He successfully sneaks through a few more buildings before he feels that he’s far enough away before slumping down against a wall, sighing in relief. Now he just needs to get back to his friends before they get too worried about him, he estimates he’s been missing for several hours now. Hopefully he can find some useful things around to help them forgive him for making them worried. He remembers how mad Zoro and Nami had gotten from worry when Chopper had gone missing for just a few minutes. This was going to be so much worse.

  
While fretting over these things Luffy accidentally got too lost in thought and didn’t notice he was no longer alone until he heard the familiar unearthly moans, which were uncomfortably close. Even worse it wasn’t just a wanderer, a whole pack had somehow found him and he had no weapons to fend them off with, his gun having been dropped when the unusual zombie had kidnapped him.

  
Being surrounded by ten zombies he started to regret leaving on an adventure today. Why couldn’t he have taken his friends’ advice for once and worried about his safety, even if he felt himself going mad from having nothing to do. Maybe he should have stayed with that strange zombie, at least he hadn’t been actively trying to eat him, unlike these ones.  
He started punching and kicking the zombies frantically but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was overwhelmed.

  
Help!


End file.
